The PDP bus electrode is formed by firing a conductive pastes patterned by photolithography method.
US20090108752 discloses the PDP bus electrode which is formed with a white paste and a black paste containing a metal powder, a black colorant, glass frit, photopolymerization Initiator, and photopolymerizable monomer. The softening point of the glass frit is 325 to 700° C. that is lower than the firing peak temperature to melt to adhere to a substrate.